Lucky Adrien
by Creeply
Summary: Adrien is a prince in a kingdom who finds a magic lamp with five magical women inside. And all of his dreams, naughty and otherwise, come true. Lemons. You know what this is a reference to.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and review, next chapter up soon. Or story. Two shot. Enjoy.**

The horse that was carrying the blonde boy finally came to a stop and deposited the young man in the middle of the desert, it could not stand to carry the weight any more and had to fend for itself. The horse rapidly ran off leaving the thirsty young man under the desert sun with nothing to protect himself from the nonstop heat.

Adrien stood up and began to wander, the sand shifting under his feet as he moved, he gasped and held his head in his hands. It could not end like this, he did not escape the clutches of his cruel father who kept him imprisoned for most of his life, only to die of dehydration in the desert. Alone, frightened, and thirsty.

"Help." Adrien croaked out between his lips, he had no water in him, he rubbed his eyes as he continued to walk. This was going to be the end of the once great prince that had run from home. He knew the stories about the sands around here, that there was talk of a magical cave that if you fell into it you would get every wish that you desired, that you would be without pain or suffering. And that the entire world could be made a better place if the right person found it.

But that had never happened. And Adrien was hoping against hope that he would be lucky enough to be the first one. But the way that things were going it was more likely that he would just be another dead person in a long line. His sun bleached skeleton just another in a long line of fools who had looked for riches far from home only to-

Wait. There is was. Right over there. Adrien pushed himself to his feet and stumbled forward, the cave was so close! He could see into it. He just had to keep on walking...

Adrien collapsed in the entrance of the cave and began to slide, down a steep embarkment until he finally came to rest in a large ampitheater. It was empty, the cavern ceiling so far above his head that he could not actually see anything. He lay on the cold ground, he felt overly hot and in pain. He sighed and sat up, the walls seemed to give off a little glow, he could see just enough that he would be able to navigate the area.

Adrien stood and shakily walked around the peremieter of the room. He paused once he got to the center of the room, sitting on a small pedestal there was a lamp. He shakily made his way over to it, it was the only thing in the room. He had been starting to doubt whether or not this was even a real cave, or if it was the magical cave of wonders that he had heard so much about when he was younger.

He got to the small golden lamp and lifted it, it was lovely with a small inscription on the side. He squinted, it was filthy and covered in dust. He caoutiously took off his black vest and began to rub against the side of the lamp. It started to glow and then rise out of his hands. Adrien's eyes widened and shock and awe as his jaw fell to the floor and he gasped. It was spinning in the center of the room and spewing out thick red and blue smoke, lights were shining from within it, and he might have been loosing his mind but it almost sounded as if there were a bunch of voices inside of it...and they were...arguing?

It was so muffled that he could not hear what they were saying but it was definitely arguing. Adrien cautiously reached out a hand to touch it, he had come so far he was not just going to give up now when he had the means to make every last one of his wishes come true.

"Hello?" He cautiously said when the lamp finally went silent and hung in the air above him. Adrien felt as if he had a dozen different eyes on him, he nervously looked around the still very empty room half expecting something to jump out and hit him over the head with a brick. When nothing happened he turned back to the lamp.

"Hel-" A bright light flashes and Adrien covers his eyes, the young prince rapidly backs up before staring up in shock. Before him are three women with strange feline like features that resembled tigers. Each one had bare breasts that were the size of ripe fruit, they had long manes and sharp canines that were poking out of their mouths, their skin had a light layer of golden and black fur. Each one carried a spear and coming out of their strong looking backsides were long tails each tipped with a sharpened blade. They spun their spears above their heads and pointed them towards the confused prince.

"Wait!" He shouted before jumping up to avoid a spear thrust. One of them opened her mouth and spoke in a long flowing hiss that he did not understand at all. A few things were starting to become clear, like how no one ever survived this cave of wonders. He continued to back away and suddenly mountains of gold and precious jewels appeared all around him.

He looked around in confusion before another spear was jabbed at his ribs. Adrien jumped and ducked and dodged and ran all around the room to avoid the three beautiful cat women who were remorselessly hunting him like a play thing. He yelped as one of them flung a spear which tangled up his legs, he pitched forwards and began to roll down a steep hillside of golden coins which clinked and clattered as he rolled to the bottom, he groaned in pain and began to rub his sore everything.

He knew that he had to get up or else he would surely perish.

The gold clinked all around him and he looked up in fear and shock to see that the cat women were around him, their spears up and their faces beginning to snarl. He knew that he was in a magical cave, but getting hunted and killed by cat ladies on a bed of gold was very unexpected. He reached into his pockets, desperate, terrified, scared.

The leader of the cat women brought her spear back to plunge it into his heart only to pause as he wiped out the object in his pocket. She knelt and gently took the flowers from his hands.

Adrien slowly opened his eyes and lowered the arm that he had thrown up in the vain attempt to protect himself. She sniffed the flowers and then smiled softly at him. Adrien returned it. He had taken those flowers from his castle, they had been his mothers before she died, they were her favorite flowers in the entire world. He knew that if he did not survive the harsh desert that he should have something to remember the one thing in his life that he thought of fondly.

"They're a gift, I was not just going to come here empty handed. I am sorry for disturbing you." He said as he slowly backed away. The two other cat women were soon on either side of him, they had moved so fast that he had not even seen them begin. They helped him up and brushed him off before picking him up underneath the armpits and starting to carry him through the gold effortlessly, completely unconcerned about anything.

soon the four of them were back in front of the lamp that the three had issuied from. Each one took a flower, they were a bright blue, rare and smelt amazing. He smiled sheepishly around himself, he did not know what they had in mind but he did know that those spears were sharp and could probably kill him very easily.

"So what are we going to-"The lamp was placed in his hands as the cat women kneeled before him with their heads bowed. Adrien did not know what was expected of him. All he knew was that when he rubbed the lamp they all appeared. He gulped before picking up the lamp again and began to cautiously rub it. It glowed bright red again and floated up in the air, he prepared himself for more crazy cat women to come out and attempt to kill him, he took a deep breath and watched.

The arguing in the lamp was a little louder, as if the people who had been watching had held their breathes nervously and had been watching him. He could make out a few words here and there but they did not make much sense.

"Cute!"

"So few"

"Been a while"

"Share?"

"I'm the boss!"

The arguing seemed to reach a climax and finally a red and blue smoke issued from the lamp and filled the room, the gold began to dissapear, the cat women remained where they were kneeling before Adrien. Finally a bright white form began to appear before the lamps lip and a figure started to take tantalizing (and incredibly sexy) shape. Adrien's mouth dropped open from shock at the sight of the beautiful goddess before him, he did not expect her to look like...well to look like a goddess. Her tits were large and perky, she had an incredibly cute butt and a large smile on her face and a pair of blue black pig tails. She was decked from head to toe in flowing silk robes that were bright red with black polka dots like an insects, she had a thin veil over her mouth that he could clearly see through, she was wearing a pair of loose fitting pants that resembled wings and a few thin sheets around her arms.

She had on bright golden bracelets made out of golden ladybugs on her upper arms and dainty wrists. She exuded elegance and pure sexual desire. He gasped on the floor as she slowly slid through the smoke like a magician before she was standing over him with a smile on her face. He gulped and blushed, she was beautiful.

"Who are you?" He said in amazement.  
"I am the Ladybug genie Marinette my darling mortal. And what name do you have master?" She clapped her hands and he found himself floating through the air until the two were floating far over the floor with sitting pillows beneath them, she was shimmying over the air and stretching out cracking her back and fingers.

"MMMM. It feels good to be out of that cramped little lamp, there is very little breathing space when you have to share with four other sisters. Especially since Alix was rubbing Chloe the wrong way for the past two hundred years, we were sure that she was going to kill her at some point soon if we didn't have a master soon...what was your name again?"

Adrien balked at the information before responding.  
"Adrien. Prince Adrien. Why do you call me master?"  
"You befriended the three guardians of the lamp, if you befriend them then you own the lamp. And they are your faithful servants, plus they have other...uses." She smirked allauringly at him to his confusion.

"Girls? Would you like to show master Prince Adrien what you can do?" The three cat ladies materialized behind him much to Adrien's shock, he groaned as they pressed against his back, their bare breasts biting into him and then dissapearing inside of his body. He gazed down in shock as cat lady after cat lady merged with him until he had six extra arms growing from his extended muscular sides, and three tails growing from his back, he bit his lip and yelped as he found he also had an impressive pair of fangs.

"Amazing."  
"Yes you are." Ladybug genie Marinette said in amazement as she floated over and shrunk until she was the size of a grape and standing on his cupped hands. "I am so happy to see you. It has been so long since the five of us had a master, although after the evil that our former master caused and all the chaos that he brought about..."She shuddered before turning into a small rocket and blasting off behind him, he turned to see where the genie had gone to only to turn around to find himself face to face with her intense frown.

"You are a good person yes?"

"I hope so...I am sorry but this is all very confusing...what exactly is happening?"

"You bare the lamp now Master-"  
"Please, I left that life behind when I went in search of this place, call me Adrien...or something besides Master."

"Alright then kitty." she said playfully and booped his nose with a sly grin. "The barer of the lamp gains three wishes. The three guardians as protectors and concubines and the five genie sisters of the lamp as his...ahem...personal wives and harem."

"I...I just got three wives? Are they as beautiful as you?" Marinette blushed and giggled twirling her hair between her fingers before blushing and looking away.  
"According to Chloe even more, although Alya might fight her on that fact."

"I can wish for anything?" Adrien said his mind racing quickly at all of the possibilities that these five magical women could bring him.  
"Oh yes. Fame." Adrien's eyes grew wide as she pressed her hands into his forehead and he found himself among thousands of kneeling people bowing to a massive sphinx that had his face and beside him a few smaller ones, one that resembled Marinette and the others that he could only imagine to be her sisters, one had a pout, another a touch looking frown, a third a knowing smirk and the last one was shyly hiding behind her bangs. The people were numerous and all acting as if he was the greatest thing ever.

"Power." Adrien saw the sphinx shift and dissolve their mouth opening and water flowing out, the worshippers were washed away and he found that he was looking down at an ocean cupped in his hands, a small island of the world floating in it. And the mischevious genie Marinette waved at him from the shore. She striped nude almost causing him the drop the ocean, but she jumped in and began to swim and wave her small ankle and dainty bare feet at him playfully. Floating so allauringly in the water.

"Or maybe you are one of those simple folks who just desire the perfect little concubine and harem. A legacy of children from your potent seed." She called from the water and pointed behind his shoulder, Adrien turned to see a massive face sitting in the sky, with the curves of the genie girl, minus the ladybug crown that was on her head. The mouth opened and a staircase fell down until it was at his feet, he took a step and then the tongue case rolled up with him caught in it. Adrien screamed as she swallowed him up and he opened his eyes to see that every last woman that he had ever lusted after was in that dark pit, with smoke and steam from dozens of large bathtubs filled the room.

Marinette sat in the middle of it all and waved at him, Adrien's own mother was sucking at her breast and winked knowingly at her son. Adrien blushed before coughing at the heavy air.

He found himself sitting at a chair and a table, there was a small silver platter before him. One of the cat women walked forward and grandly removed the top of the platter to show him the genie sitting in the full lotus position and gazing up at him. She was surrounded by delecious looking foods from all around the world and from all time periods, most of which he could not even recognize. She grinned cheekily up at him knowing that she had him hooked. Waiting for him to make a wish.

"Well Prince Kitty? What is your first wish?"

Adrien looked around him at the riches, the women and the worshippers, his mind was filled to the brim, he could not think of anything. It was all too much.

"I want it all, but I want to do it right." He kneeled down so that he was eye level with the most powerful creature in the universe. "Genie Marinette-"  
"Just Marinette please, all that genie stuff stopped being cute once I was ten thousand centuries old." Adrien blinked stupidly at that little bit of information before shaking it off.

"Marinette then. Can I see more? Can I meet the others? Your sisters? and get their inputs?" Marinette hummed thoughtfully before floating upwards and growing so that she was a little smaller then him, which he realized was her full height. She was adorable. And rather short and her breasts were perky and he could see the outline of her small pink nipples.

"I don't see why not, but getting them all out of the lamp at once would be a hassle. I have a much more fun idea." She grinned widely and tucked some hair beneath her ear. She gripped his vest collar and the entire room began to spin faster and faster. Adrien reached forward and gripped her hips in amazement, she gasped at the sudden contact before smiling happily at him, his touch sent waves of electrical pleasure through her.

"Don't worry we will help you find the perfect wish." She assaured her new master.  
"Thank you friend." Adrien responded with a grin. Marinette chuckled knowingly as they shrunk smaller and smaller until they were flowing into the lamp and the other women who waited within.

"Oh trust me kitty, you've never had a friend like me!" With that the cavern was empty again except for a glowing lamp and excited yelps and other sounds issuing from within.

 **Review. Next up soon. Lemons in next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review. Next chapter up soon. Lemons and wishes ahead.**

"Alix! You spilled it all over my good silks!" Chloe screamed at her genie sister in the small living area that they had in the lamp, sure they were the most powerful things that had ever existed and that would ever exist, but they still had to have a place to sleep and to eat and to hang out whenever they were never in their rooms.

"Oh just magic up another one, you have enough silk and shoes and other garbage." Alix said from her corner where she had a few enormous barbells that the pink headed pixie looking magical girl was curling and uncurling with very little effort, she wanted to be the strongest one out of her sisters.

The golden headed genie girl growled and flew through the air with her nails extended to tear her sister apart. Her large blue eyes slitting like a dingos and her face grew longer and more canine. Alix jumped with minimal effort and was on the ceiling and out of her sisters reach. She stuck out her tongue and then turned around to shake her ass at the taller golden themed genie.

"NANANANA!" She taunted shaking her pink and green clad rear at the other monstorously ancient powerful wish giver.  
"Would you two please stop?" Juleka muttered from where she was sitting on a small pillow in the corner trying to stay out of the way of her two bickering sisters. Which wasn't all that easy as they had been in the exact same dozen or so rooms for a few million lifetimes. She had once stayed in her own purple and black room for around a few hours and they had been breaking down the door begging her to come out and actually settle a debate that they had. She was glad that they cared about her silent ass so much...but still the girl wanted some alone time.

Chloe flipped her long golden hair behind her shoulder before rearranging her facial veil and running at the wall before leaping upwards, her multiple golden armbands jangled against each other loudly, her feet kicked off her shoes and her nails clicked against the metal wall of their home and prison. She was making her way towards the waiting and mocking pink headed short woman. Alix stuck out her tongue one more time before jumping back towards the floor. Chloe dived towards her.

Inches away, her mouth opened and became lined with fangs. Alix turned to flip her off one final time when she gasped. Chloe gasped as well when she was forcefully stopped. Alya stood planted in the ground, her orange and red silks fluttered around her grandly, she frowned in annoyance at the two bickering genies before rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Would you two knock it off." She complained as Alix and Chloe tried to climb over her, but instead they were just getting their nails wrapped in her large volume of hair and around the rubber band like bra that was constricting her large breasts. She gasped in annoyance as Chloe's nails cut through the silk and her breasts jumped free and bounced a little. She frowned and growled at the blonde who finally stepped backwards a bit.

Alix stuck her tongue out from where she was clinging to Alya's back like a monkey.

Juleka was standing and gazing at their ceiling, the one door in the entire place that lead to the outside world was slowly opening, she pointed and mumbled a little trying to get their attention. But the three were still bickering not noticing the ceiling continued to open, the golden walls glowed as the most powerful genie returned to their home.

"Guys?" Juleka peeped out hopefully, her bangs slightly covering her mouth, her book forgotten on the floor, the doorway in the ceiling was now fully opened and the dramatic red and blue smoke that Marinette always employeed whenever she was going out was flowing into the room. Which was completely ignored by the three girls who were ripping at each others very weak silk clothing like a bunch of animals. They were in little more then rags at this point. Juleka picked up her book and tossed it at the trio before pointing upwards as the portal out of their home opened up.

The three half naked women looked upwards in shock and yelped when MArinette fell into the room with a screeching young man held tightly in her arms. A large pillow materialized beneath the two of them and they were safely caught none the worse for wear. Marinette smiled widely and happily before giving the golden headed young man a kiss to the cheek.

"Here we are Adrien! And the four genies that you see before you are my sisters!" Adrien looked at the four girls all clustered together, one of them was hiding behind the others which was a little odd as they were all in states of nudity. The tallest one had a purple streak in her hair and had bright eyes and dark purple dancing outfit, with curved shoes and a breast that covered her small round preppy breasts.

One was decked out all in pink and black robes that swirled around her, she had no shoes on and her clothing was cut to ribbons, she had a single golden arm band and strange nipples shaped vaguely like diamonds. She was covered in muscles and small scars from battles. She was being held apart from a golden girl with large succulent looking breasts that he just wanted to bury his face into.

The golden headed girl also had golden robes and silks that hugged her figure and empahzised just how stacked she was, her breasts were a little larger then Marinette's, she also had the most make up on out of any of them, which was a little strange as Adrien did not know that genies even needed make up. She was looking him up and down and undressing him with her eyes, a wide smile on her lips. She even licked them! As if she wanted to eat him up!

The one standing between the two had the largest bust and ass out of any of them, she was glaring between the pink headed genie and the golden headed genie sisters. Her nipples were a dark brown from the few tears in her clothing that he could see, and her robes hugged her hips more then the other sisters did. She also had the widest hips.

Adrien licked his lips as he recognized all of the women from the sphinxs in one of the visions that he had been given. He grinned sheepishly as he brought a hand up to wave at them.

"Hi." He said before the four women had surrounded him and helped him up, the room that he was in was a large golden circle with thousands of comfortable throw pillows and silk sheets and couches tastefully arranged so that you could fall into one at any time. The four women were gazing at him in amazement. One of them reached over and pinched his bicep before nodding.

"Yep he's definitely real." The dark skinned beauty said. Adrien yelped and turned to see the pale pink headed one with her fingers at ass level.

"I'll say." She said before pinching his butt again. Adrien blushed and turned and attempted to back away only to find that he had backed into the silent one instead.  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" He said turning towards her, she looked at the ground and muttered something inintelligable out that he had to strain to head, and he still did not hear it. He smiled and nodded before turning back to Marinette. The red and blue themed genie with the ladybug crown was fuming and glaring at the other four with a large frown on her face.

"I leave you all alone for five minutes and you're already half naked! What were you thinking?"  
"In our defense we didn't know that he would live past the guardians, and on top of that we didn't expect you to find him so cute that you would bring him back home." The orange clad girl said in defense. Marinette blushed and stuttered out a few words before she was hip bumped by the gold wearing girl.  
"I can see why you did though, he is a cutie." The blonde said while reaching up to rub his jaw.

"Alright, you are all very touch starved I can see that...and I don't even know your names...ssssssoooooooo..."

"Oh that's right." Marinette said snapping her fingers and then clapping her hands. "Ladies line up!" The girls all jumped to attention and ran into height order. With the shortest pink headed pixie on the left, then Marinette, then the golden girl with her carnivorous eyes, the confident looking girl who was smirking and finally the tallest shy one who still gazed at the floor. Adrien heard strange music issue from the air itself and then covered his eyes as bright lights began to shine everywhere. Steam filled the room and he was knocked off his feet and onto a pillow. He gazed up in amazement as they all struck poses. Hands raised, hips popped and chest puffed.

"We have Alix!" Marinette announced, the five of them clapped their hands and the pink headed one stepped forward while doing a brief belly dance. Which showed off her muscles and toned core.  
"Juleka!" The purple bang girl slide forward, her feet not even leaving the floor and her eyes looking everywhere except at him, she was biting her lips and moving slowly and sensually before fading back into her place.

"Chloe!" The blonde strode forward, before placing the tip of her toe on his shoulder and dancing around him, using him as a rock to balance on. She was a little more wild and out of control compared to the other genies, and much more forceful. She leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose causing him and the others to blush.

"Alya!" Marinette said snapping her fingers and causing Chloe to fly back into line as if she was being pulled on a rope. The orange clad one spun forward, shimmying her hips and jumping around him, he had to turn to watch her fly through the room, her dancers outfit showing off her fit figure and mouth watering hair. She smirked as she continued to spin and jump around the entire room before landing back in line.

"And of course you already know me!" Marinette announced as the steam cleared and they were all posed around him with smirks or grins that made Adrien gulp with desire and arousal.

Adrien looked at the five genie girls before him, they were all smiling widely and looking at him expectantly. Adrien began to clap with a wide smile on his face.  
"You are all absolutely incredible." They hooked arms and bowed to him before clapping their hands together and appearing on pillows surrounding him, some had grapes and drinks and other delicacies that they began to munch on while watching him intensely. Adrien smiled passively at all of them before shifting uncomfortably from all of the attention.

"So what exactly happens now that I...well that I have the lamp? And all of you?" The girls looked at each other before shrugging. Alix rolled her eyes before snapping her fingers. Adrien felt himself falling through the floor and found himself sitting on a bed, large enough for all of them to sit nice and comfortably on it.

The other girls appeared around him in various different outfits that made his eyes bug out of his head in amazement and caused his cock to grow with lust. They were in even less clothing then before, they still had their silks wrapped around their arms and ankles, but they had on lace that just covered their breasts and let their nipples poke through, their hips were wrapped in very loose pieces of cloth that when they moved caused a little flip and let you see their cunts.

"The same old same old. What most people want to do when they meet five immortal all loving genies." she said scornfully before reaching over for his pants legs and rubbing her hand up and down it.  
"It's been ssssssooooooooo lonnnnnnggggg since we had a master...we need you to give us commands master..." Alix intoned out sarcastically as she licked her lips, the others slowly crawled towards him. Adrien looked at them in amazement before biting his lips and scooting away nervously.

"Wait. You have to? Is that part of it?" They all looked at each other before Marinette finally spoke.

"We are connected to the lamp, we have to follow whoever holds its orders, and desires. And all of them wanted us to do this. So we have to. Want doesn't come into it."

"Don't worry kitty cat. We have gotten used to it." Alya said simply with a wave of her hand before rubbing his chest. "Just enjoy it."

Adrien frowned, he knew that it was risky, but he also knew that this wasn't right. It might just cost him all of his wishes...but he would not feel right if he did not do this.

"Then here is my first wish." All five girls perked up and sat at attention their fingers raised to deliver it to him.  
"I wish for all of you to be free to make your own decesions, so that you have your powers but are no longer connected to the lamp. I wish that you are all free."

The five of them paused and looked at him with varying degrees of shock on their faces. They blinked before looking among each other. Chloe was gazing at him in amazement, Juleka was covering her mouth, Alya held a hand to her breast as if her heart was going to burst out of it, Alix was fiddling with a golden bracelet on her arm and Marinette looked as if she was about to cry or jump him or both.

"Is he alloweed to do that?" Alya asked Marinette who bit her lips before touching her own bracelet and nodded, her face breaking out into a grin.  
"Of course, he is able to wish for whatever he wants."  
"We have been enslaved for how long again and no one wished for this?" Juleka said as she held up a glowing finger. The others fingers also began to glow before they reached out slowly and gently eased their bracelets off of their arms and began to hand them towards the young man. Adrien took each one in hand slowly until he could hold no more, he looked at the five sisters who were rubbing at their arms and wrists as if they had just removed the heaviest of chains instead of just a few small golden bands.

"Well now what?" Chloe said suspiciously as she and her many sisters looked around themselves, they had never been free before, they had been born into this life of servitude, so what exactly did they do now that they were actually free?

"To be honest with you...I actually am pretty horny, and we've never been able to fuck a master by choice before...and we are already like this..."Alix said before turning towards Adrien and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Alya was also crawling towards him in anticipation, biting her lips and swinging her hips. Chloe began to crawl towards him all the faster, slapping her hips against Alya's.

That was when Adrien began to notice something strange happening to the five women, they were becoming larger. Not just taller but also their busts and hips were beginning to grow, and their eyes were slitting into animal pupils. As if they were being transformed by magic. Or by lust.

Alix grabbed Adrien's face just as her ears popped away to be replaced by a rabbits and she kissed him on the lips. Adrien began to groan into the kiss and then gasped as a pair of hands pulled down his pants and a couple of tongues began to lick at his shaft. He yelped into Alix's very warm and very inviting mouth when he felt something biting his junk playfully.

He groaned and opened his eyes, they popped from his skull in amazement. The women had changed, their hair was longer flowing down their backs like pelts, their ears had shifted and turned into animal ears, a few of them had even grown tails. They had strange spots and markings glowing in different colors on their bodies.

Alix's was a simple white with a small bob of a tail like a rabbits. Chloe had a long golden fleece with a wagging dog tail, it was only when she grinned that he saw the jackal in her. Alya was glowing a bright orange and had bright white fox ears and the swing of a foxes feminine hips. Juleka was groaning and rubbing up and down her sides as she became spotted, the lean but big breasted girl was slowly resembling a cheetah. It was Marinette who had the most jarring transformation, she had a red hue to her skin with black dots peppering it, her hair had grown to bimbo levels and her breast and hips were the largest, although Juleka was still the tallest. Marinette also had grown a secondary pair of arms and an adorable pair of antanae grew out of her head just beneath her ladybug crown.

She smiled widely and Adrien saw a row of sharpened teeth that were not there before. He wondered if he had made a mistake and the entire world was now at the mercy of these half woman half animal masters of the mystic arts. But then they all looked at him and smiled lovingly, he got a large flash of love and joy and admiration coming off of them.

Chloe began to bob her head down on his cock and Alya had moved her kissing and sucking down the length of his shaft, Alix was forcing his tongue to attempt to keep up with her own, which was dificult as it was as fast as her bunny like exterior. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her tit. He groaned and rubbed it relishing the squishyness. He licked his lips and wanted more arms. There was a flash of light and before his eyes stood the three cat lady protectors.

They gazed impassively at him before rubbing and leaping impaling themselves into his chest before dissapearing in flashes of light so rapidly that Adrien did not even notice them. He looked down at his now larger and more muscular body, extra arms growing from his body, around as many as Marinette now had.

He reached out and they seemed to stretch, he gripped Juleka and Marinette and pulled them towards him with a wide feral grin on his face. Chloe and Alya were still licking and occassionally biting at his shaft and ball, their eager tongues lapping all over him, their thighs rubbing together and making a sticky mess of the fancy silks beneath them.

"You know Adrien, you seem like a nice enough guy, and you did do the right thing first with seemingly no ulterior motives..." Marinette said as she lay in his arms running her hands over his large chest, Juleka was gasping, a set of his hands were busy fingering her pussy and slowly rubbing her breasts together, pinching her nipples before snapping them back into place, rubbing all over her slightly furry body and then going even further down. Juleka gasped and then actually began purring as he started to play with her ass and tits at the same time. Like a cat being pampered.

Adrien gasped as a few pairs of tiny hands wrapped around his extra large cock and started to rub and push the skin up and down. Alix had reached down to rub at his own nipples, her cunt was dripping wet and rubbing agaisnt his shoulder in anticipation and need. Juleka's hands joined with Alya and Chloe's there was still plenty of room for Alya and Chloe's tongues to fight over who would get him to orgasm first.

"And because of that I am not against the idea of you getting those other two wishes if you want them." Marinette breathed into his ear before kissing it and then kissing along his jaw before latching onto his neck and sucking it hard enough to leave a hickey. Adrien groaned and began to thrust his hips upwards against the awaiting lips.

"Someone is eager." Alya teased before licking the cock from the balls all the way to the tip, going over hands fingers and ending right on Chloe's cheek. The blonde jackal girl glared at her before pulling upwards and away from his delicious cock head.

"Oh you are one to talk. Look at you sucking on those balls!" She said scornfully. Alya merely pointed towards Chloe's lips which were raw and red from the intentisty of her sucking.  
"Thats different!" She stuttered out. Adrien groaned, he was so close to cumming! Suddenly Marinette was gone from his hands and was sitting over his cock. It was lined up with her entrance, she grinned and reached to grab his hands before slapping them loduly and lewdly against her ass cheeks. She took a deep breath before plunging downwards. Adrien groaned and gasped as the tightness of her walls caused him to begin to thrust upwards. It was like fucking a tree hole, it was so small and tight! He had no idea that there could be pleausre this powerful in the world!

Marinette gasped as their multiple hands began to entwine with each other. MArinette gasped as she felt someone latch onto one of her breasts, Juleka had moved so that she was now sitting on Adrien's face and riding against his tongue which was spearing deep into her own clenching walls, sure he might not be able to reach her womb like he was doing with Marinette, but it was pretty good. The canine girls were licking and slurping at Marinettes tits like puppies at their mothers breasts.

Marinette smiled lovingly and began to rub at their butts, they were amazing, and so round and adorable. Alix was licking at her ass and Adrien's balls where they rested against her nice big bubble butt. She frowned in concentration, she didn't want to hog her lovely new...not master...lover! She didn't want to be so cruel to her loving sisters. Marinette snapped her fingers and within seconds Adrien was glowing, his eyes blinked and suddenly he was looking through multiple different eyes, he blinked and the girls were looking at him in amazement before smiling widely and ferally to each other.

Alya was the first one to jump squealing into his arms with a grin. She began to kiss one of the clones as Alix jumped through the air, her legs spreading widely. Chloe was on her hands and knees and waving her booty towards one of the clones. Adrien began to spread the nice lovely legs that belonged to his brand new lover. Adrien gasped as he began to plow himself into MArinette's cock sleeve, it was so damp and tight and felt as if he was going to drown in it. He could feele verything that his clones were experiencing as well.

Chloe was practically woofing from the hard pounding that he was thrusting deep into her from behind. Alix was being held and pushed repeatedly onto his cock, he did not know how she was able to take it all, after all she was pretty small and his cock was pretty large. Alya was the one riding him, her ass and tits bouncing with every hump and roll that she gave him, her canines flashing in the light. Adrien's hands were full to the brim with each girls tit and ass, they were all so large and perky and bouncy he had no idea how he was able to survive without them before. Juleka was on her side, he had one of her legs raised and was plowing into her while kneeling on top, she was gasping and growling and making a scratching mess on the massive bed. Alix was starting to giggle in sheer orgasmic pleasure, all of the girls had a post orgasmic glow to them.

They had all come in varying degrees of speed thanks to how long it had been since they had had a dick and Adrien's being an attentive and loving lover. He wondered if he should wish for this experience to last forever, but that would probably get boring after a while. He was just going to enjoy the feeling now while it still lasted.

Marinette was clinging to him just like Alix was, the girls had a look of sheer pleasure on their faces, unbroken and unbent by any thing else. Totally obsessed with his massive cock stirring their insides and his balls slapping against their asses and pussies.

Adrien felt five equal churnings in his balls, they felt as if they were swelling, his cock grew even larger and harder if such a thing was possible. He grabbed a hold of a tit, or an ass or some nice big child baring hips. He knew what was cumming, as did the girls. They all titled their heads back and screamed or howled or growled or purred to the ceiling as they orgasmed together loudly and wildly. Tearing the matress to shreds, throwing pillows and silk everyhwere and giggling like children from the golden glow of pleasure growing within them.

Adrien panted from his bed surrounded by the utterly fucked stupid women, they were all breathing heavily, their chests rising in sync, a thin sheen of sweat covered their furry bodies. Or in Marinette's case slightly metallic bug like figure. His hands were resting on either a butt, a breast, a belly or another hand. The five women were smiling with a bright red blush across their thoroughly fucked faces.

His cock and balls were aching and he could hardly believe that he had gotten so lucky. The room was boiling from all of the heat that was coming from their snuggling bodies. One of his fingers were playing with Marinette's hair and his tails were wagging in happiness. Their cunts were red, raw and fucked so hard that none of them could feel their lower halves.

"I think I know what I want to wish for." Prince Adrien the master of the five genie women said with a cocky grin. The five of them shuddered and another tidal wave of cum continued to churn deep in their supple sexy ladybug, fox, cheetah, rabbit and jackal girl. Excited to hear what the massive cock stud had to say next.

 **Review. Next up soon.**

 **just for the record**

 **Alya-Fox Genie**

 **Juleka-Cheetah genie**

 **Chloe-Jackal genie**

 **Alix-Rabbit genie**

 **Marinette-Ladybug Genie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review. Final Chapter. Sorry if this is a little on the short side, or a little on the long side.**

Adrien did not have to sleep anymore, which he found to be rather useful. It meant that he got more done. However, although he was a nine tailed eight armed cat God that ruled over a massive kingdom with millions of inhabitants, that did not mean he was exempt from family dinner.

Which was always with Marinette, Chloe, Alix, Alya and Juleka. And if they ever had found any mortal lovers then they were more then welcome to attend as well. Juleka had caught the eye of a young mortal woman with blue eyes and golden hair and who liked to smile a lot. And Alya frequently brought a young brown skinned man from a neighboring kingdom that she had found and stolen on a run through the world.

The world was the six of theirs playground and they exploited it every single day. Going to far off lands, or vacationing at the bottom of the ocean or even seeing what the moon looked like. They were all seeing, all knowing and all powerful, thanks mostly to the fact that Marinette was willing to share the magical powers with them. They were all immensily powerful genies now who were beholden to none but each other.

Adrien reclined in his private chambers within his massive palace, he reflected on the two secondary wishes that he had received mostly just for not being a terrible person and actually wishing to free the genie women from their forced servitude.

The first wish should be for the cave that he had first discovered the lamp within to become a palace and for a kingdom to rise from the dead sands that used to surround teh desert. Bringing life where there was none before, along with pre-made buildings made of solid gold and marble. In order for it to act as a beacon to all members of the world to come and live in wealth and prosperity. And it worked, within days people from all over the desert marched by the thousands to live in the kingdom. Some brought fruits and seeds to grow feilds and meat to bring plenty, and others were creators who were assigned to design artwork of their savors. True Adrien and the others could have just snapped their fingers and everything would have been created within a second, but this was better it made all of the people feel connected and at ease. So there were heiroghlyphics and lovely statues made from gold and other metals and stone in the form of Adrien and his beloved harem.

Some were big and others were rather small,the largest, in fact a couple that are giant are of each one of them a Sphinx of a cat with Adrien's face and additional smaller ones all decorated with lady bugs stand tall at the perimeter of the city. Marinette had been kind enough and had the foresight from dealing with greedy and shortsighted humans before and erected a spell that keeps the kingdom indestructible not only from itself but also from attacks of sandstorms all the way down to the people attempting to overthrow them. You could not be too careful, and they wanted the city to last a trillion years.

The second wish was the one selfish wish for Adrien that he permitted himself. It was to become an all powerful genie with out the use of a lamp and iwould allow him to be able to make wishes for free, immortality of course came along with that wish as genies never grow old or die. But there were a few physical changes.

One of which being that he resembled a cat. Not alot but he now had whiskers and pointed ears and a little bit of fur. It was strange but he was able to adapt pretty quickly to all of it. Remarkably quickly, in fact everyone in the kingdom seemed to react remarkably well to the fact that all six of them had a strange animal like theme going on for them. Such as Marinette with her black and red spotted skin, and extra arms. Chloe's strangely canine like face and fury pelt. Alya's slitted pupils and sharpened nails and teeth. Juleka's patterned skin and Alix's rabbit ears and tail. The people seemed to accept it as just a normal piece of everyday life and did not remark too much upon it. They just moved on, there was plenty of food and fresh water, work to do and no one within the entire kingdom had any reason to want.

If their rulers were strange omnipotent beings that could manifest anything from the air why should they care?

Adrien gazed out his window before snapping his fingers and levitating off of his chair, it was almost dinner time. Which meant that he had to get down the maze of hallways to eat with his lovers and their offspring. They had many children as well. None of them manifested through magic either, the six of them had gotten down to baby making the old fashioned way. And it was just a testament as to how many times that they did it that he had so many offspring.

Adrien walked through the walls and the hallways leading to the main dining room where the family dined. Reclining on multiple different pillows were his wives and children. Sleeping curled together and holding hands were Nino and Rose who were both asleep, probably do to how late it was and how much the two had to drink, and how rich the food was. They were snoring slightly.

Alya was laughing and having what could probably be her fiftieth barrel of fine wine. She was talking with Chloe, their hands and tails laid over each other. Alix was bouncing over the table, attempting to feed three of her off spring at once, which was hard as one was on solid foods, one was on mashed and the last was still breast feeding. So she had to attempt to compensate all at once. She was fast but so were all of they.

Juleka was brushing a little cheetah boys hair and humming softly to him, completely at ease in the surrounding chaos of her sisters and children all eating. She was just focused. Adrien floated to the head of the table beside Marinette and his oldest son. The children were not normal offspring, they were the children of gods. Which meant that they could do around a third about what their parents could do, and they also looked very simliar to their parents. Chloe's daughters resembled her dog like facial features and toes, Alya's had stripes of red and Juleka's were almost identical to actual cheetah cubs. He had received a very stern glare when he had made the connection after they were born. Juleka had been sweaty, sore and not at all up to his dumb jokes.

Marinette and his children however would have been called monstrosities in any other section of the world, mostly because they had extra arms with blue polka dots across their faces and cat like ears. A mixture of her ladybug magic and his new found ultra powerful cat magic. It was not a perfect melding but it was what they had.

"Darling!" Marinette said excitedly hooking her many arms through his many arms and pulling him in for a kiss before snapping her fingers and having a platter of tiny pieces of meat that resembled her appear on a plate before him. The meat Marinette's stood up before marching one by one forwards and up Adrien's extended tongue. He swallowed them with a grin before winking at the head of his harem with a smile.

"Delicious." He said flirtatiously causing her to giggle like a school girl. The room was filled with rambunctious arguing, the clanging of food and the talk between family. It was more then Adrien had ever wanted.

Alix appeared beside him holding a goblet filled to the brim with her still lactating breast, she shoved it into his hand before bounding off, she gave a brief kiss to his cheek before bouncing along the table. Adrien loved to watch her jump, her powerful rear clenched and then flexed very allauringly. He took a deep chug of the milk with a smile on his face, it was the creamiest milk with the most flavor that he had ever experienced in his life. Any other human alive would kill for a sip of it, and he had it on multiple taps.

He looked around and saw Juleka had picked up a grape, she had also allowed her dress to slip from her champangene glass like tits and was rubbing it along her pink nipple before pressing it into her mouth, flirtatiously teasing what would be his by night fall. Adrien grinned and blew her a kiss, causing the shy woman to blush a bright red before accidentally tweaking her own nipple.

He saw Alya and Chloe kiss, the larger perkier and defintiely prepprier woman stradling the blonde, their lips locked and their tongues wrestling over a sweet treat that they both wanted to share, their rears poked out from their very thin dresses, he licked his lips, wishing that he was between their sandwiched bodies.

Then again, Adrien realized that he had absolutely no reason to wait to ravish his more then ready and horny wives. With a snap of his fingers time for the children began to change and within moments the five genie sisters and their cat like genie king lover were all in the bedroom. Adrien had each girl beneath a muscular arm, each arm sprouted a head simliar to his own and began to pepper the squealing and smiling women in kisses.

"Adrien!" Chloe said in annoyance as one of his other hands snuck beneath her dress and caressed her rear and pussy, it was wet and her thighs were rubbing together in anticipation, he loved the feeling of a fresh pussy just waiting to get fucked. He flexed and his arm tore the dress to tatters around the dingo themed girl. She gasped before grinning and wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him happily on the lips.

Marinette groaned as she felt something licking at her pussy eagerly and intensly, telling her to let him in. She looked down to see Adrien's head cradled between her large plump thighs. She blew him a kiss and a wink. Adrien could hardly control himself, and then he knew that he wouldn't be able to when he felt Alix begin to lick his cock head, she had the power to tease him while licking him up and down and swirling her tongue down the length of his shaft. Alya moved her tits to the massive amount of shaft that was still out of her sisters plump damp blow job lips. She spat a couple of times as she began to rub up and down the large muscular shaft.

Adrien picked Juleka up in one hand and began to palm and massage her pussy with just the tips of a few fingers. She began to gasp and thrash against him, trying her best to keep her sounds silent, but it was very hard to do so when he was hitting all of the right spots on her.

Adrien was having a great time, sometimes they would invite Nino and Rose to join the Genies in their lovemaking, but they broke so quickly, that it was sometimes fun to just have a lot of time to go all out on his wives and lovers.

Adrien thought for a moment before deciding that tonight would be a fun time to try it. He snapped his fingers and they began to reform and stick together, to fuse into cocks. At the end of each arm and wrist was a massive and very strong vein covered cock. Each woman squealed in joy as they felt the heads or fingers or hand turn into cock heads eagerly thrashing inside of their pussies like eels searching for a cave to hide in.

Alix clamped down on the dick that was ravishing her insides like a mad animal. She bit at the air as her ears swiveled left and right taking in all of the noises that her sisters were making, all of the gross wet sounds of slapping flesh on flesh, of thighs bursting with orgasm after orgasm, as their minds creaked from the nonstop fucking.

Juleka was actually biting at Alya's neck causing the fox genie twist her face into a thousand different climaxing faces. Juleka was also playing with her big sisters bigger tits. Alya was rolling and bouncing her hips so rapidly that it was amazing that she had not orgasmed yet, and that he had not orgasmed yet, especially seeing as everyone else was already on their third or fourth. Juleka clenched her cute butt and squeezed her walls as she shoved herself so far down his shaft that she almost reached his elbow. He flexed and she was howling around her mouthful of Alya meat.

Chloe was almost sobbing with pleasure as her fingers laced with Marinette's the two girls had identical looks of pleasure on their faces. Chloe was starting to growl and drool from the pleasure, she was normally very snotty and full of herself while in public, but here, surrounded by her friends and lovers and families she just let herself loose and became an indignified whore completely addicted to the cock that was fitting snugly between her legs. It felt so natural in there!

Marinette grinned as she felt another orgasm shatter through her entire body. She leaned forward and began to whisper in Adrien's cat like ear, in the same tone of voice she had used when they conceived their oldest son.

"You did so good Kitty, I am so proud of you! All of this, all that I offered you and you chose the one wish that made sure that you got it all! Fame, fortune, a legacy and a harem that is all your own! To do whatever you wish to! And we love you for it!" She was gradually becoming louder and louder and all Adrien could do was grip each girls large and bouncy ass cheeks before slamming himself all the way to the back of their womb where he deposited the largest load of cum in his life, their bellies began to swell a little, not much but it was obvious that they were stuffed with something.

In this case it was fertile cum.

Adrien grinned at each girl speared at the tip of his mutlipe cocks. He had everything that he ever wanted. His life was perfect!

 **Review. Final chapter.**


End file.
